This invention relates, in general, to CMOS logic circuits and, more particularly, to a combinational static CMOS circuit which provides all of the basic two-input logic circuits using fewer transistors and configuration logic signals than prior art circuits.
There are currently available CMOS logic circuits which provide all of the basic two-input logic functions. However, these circuits are generally simple combinations of the individual CMOS logic circuits with appropriate pass transistors to provide a single combination circuit which may by utilized to provide any of the desired two-input logic functions. These combination circuits require not only additional transistors and therefore integrated circuit space but their complexity ordinarily requires additional logic input signals to provide the desired configuration.